Покрытый
by kuncipintu
Summary: "Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Hae-ya! Kau harusnya tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu!" / "Perasaan seperti itu hanya merepotkan jika ditujukan untuk orang yang sudah terlanjur dekat." / Dan Donghae sadar ini bukan lagi lelucon ketika ia melihat air menggenang di sudut mata Eunhyuk yang bening. / [one-sided(?) EunHaeHyuk] / typos! miss-typos! / sho-ai; slash / RnR, please?


**П**окрытый ; **o**peruit ; **c**ouvert ; **c**ubierto ; **b**edeckt ; **yang tertutupi**

_by_

**K**unci **P**intu

* * *

"**K**alian harusnya lihat ekspresi para fans tadi." Sungmin berkata pada Donghae yang saat itu ada di _backstage_ bersamanya dan _member_ yang lain. Super Show 5 Seoul baru saja selesai dilaksanakan beberapa menit yang lalu. Euforia konser masih menguar di udara, dapat terasa dengan jelas hiruk-pikuk di luar sana.

"He?" Donghae yang diajak bicara hanya mengangkat alis, tidak mengerti.

"Waktu kau memeluk Hyukkie tadi... Mereka langsung berteriak keras. Kalian memang jago membuat heboh." Sungmin menepuk bahu Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, _hyung_!" Eunhyuk yang sepertinya mendengar percakapan kedua pemuda itu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya ke samping Donghae. Pemuda dengan mata bening itu menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin dari bahu Donghae dan menggantinya dengan lengannya sendiri. "Kita berdua ini 'kan raja-nya _fanservice_. Betul 'kan, Hae-_ya_?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Donghae.

Donghae hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hah. Itu 'kan karena Teukie-_hyung_ tidak ada. Lihat saja kalau dia kembali, _fanservice _kami akan mengalahkanmu." Kangin ikut bergabung dalam obrolan sederhana itu.

"Ooo~ Tidak bisa, _hyung_. Aku dan Donghae sudah terlanjur ditakdirkan bersama sejak dari surga. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan cinta kami. Hahaha." Eunhyuk mengatakan itu dengan nada ringan—tanpa menyadari jika seseorang tengah menahan sesak karenanya.

"Kenapa kita jadi lomba _fanservice_ begini, sih?" Shindong menggumam pelan.

"Eunhyuk yang mulai. Mungkin dia terlalu bangga dengan _couple_ EunHae itu."

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak bangga, _hyung_...," Eunhyuk menjawab cepat, secepat kepala Donghae menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk ketika kalimat itu selesai dilontarkan.

Dan obrolan-belakang-panggung yang singkat itu berakhir ketika _manager_ mereka memanggil. Donghae bersyukur obrolan itu berakhir. Sangat bersyukur.

**.**

* * *

Donghae melirik jam dinding yang selalu tergantung di ruang tengah _dorm _mereka.

Pukul satu pagi. Hari Kamis. Empat April.

Pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Eunhyuk sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu. Saat ini para _member_ sudah berada di kamar masing-masing—tidur, atau melakukan kegiatan lain tanpa suara.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke balkon. Eunhyuk masih disana. Berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas sambil memandangi entah apa. Eunhyuk sepertinya tidak sadar jika sejak tadi Donghae ada di ruang tengah, memandangi punggungnya dalam diam.

Pintu pembatas ke balkon masih terbuka lebar, membiarkan angin malam Seoul yang dingin masuk ke ruangan. Donghae heran bagaimana Eunhyuk bisa bertahan di luar sana hanya dengan kaos tanpa lengan.

Perlahan, Donghae mengusap sebuah kotak berlapis kertas kado yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Hadiah ulang tahun untuk Eunhyuk. Setelah mempertimbangkan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memberikannya, Donghae memutuskan bahwa waktu yang tepat itu adalah sekarang.

Si pemuda dengan rambut cokelat tua beranjak dari sofa dan pergi ke kamar, meninggalkan kadonya tergeletak begitu saja. Tidak sampai satu menit, Donghae sudah kembali dengan jaket tebal di tangannya. Meraih kado yang sempat diabaikan, ia beranjak ke balkon. Masih sambil menatap lurus punggung Eunhyuk.

Angin malam yang dingin semakin terasa ketika Donghae sudah dekat dengan balkon. Dan untuk satu alasan tertentu, Donghae merasa sesak di dadanya. Sesak yang tidak bisa hilang walaupun ia sudah mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam maupun memukul pelan dadanya. Tapi toh, langkah Donghae tidak berhenti hingga ia berdiri tepat di samping sahabatnya.

Eunhyuk tampak terkejut ketika menyadari eksistensi Donghae di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan suara lirih. Matanya sedikit sayu—Donghae berpikir mungkin Eunhyuk sebenarnya sudah mengantuk.

"Hmmm...," Donghae menggumamkan jawabannya sambil menggeleng pelan. Menyodorkan jaket tebal yang tadi diambilnya dari kamar.

"Terima kasih." Eunhyuk menerimanya, memakainya seolah itu adalah jaketnya sendiri.

"Selamat ulang tahun," Donghae berujar tanpa menatap Eunhyuk. Sesak itu masih ada.

"Aku tidak akan menerimanya kalau kau tidak menatapku."

Donghae menurut. Menatap Eunhyuk tepat di mata dan mengulang kalimatnya, "Selamat ulang tahun."

"Aku tidak akan menerimanya kalau kau tidak menyanyikannya." Eunhyuk kembali berkata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ini... menyusahkan sekali, sih." Donghae ikut tersenyum—kontras dengan kalimatnya barusan.

"Biarkan saja lah. Ini 'kan hari ulang tahunku...,"

"Selamat ulang tahun~ Selamat ulang tahun~ _Saranghaneun uri _Hyukkie~ _Saengil chukha hamnida_~," Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar sekali lagi. Hingga saat ini pun, ia masih selalu berpikir jika Donghae punya suara yang merdu.

"Liriknya bukan begitu, Hae," protes Eunhyuk.

"Biarkan saja. Toh aku juga yang menyanyikannya." Donghae menyanggahnya dengan mudah.

"Hadiahku...?" Eunhyuk menunjuk pada kotak yang sedari tadi dibawa Donghae.

"Ini. Dasar tidak sabaran." Donghae menyerahkannya, bersyukur karena Eunhyuk sudah memintanya duluan sehingga ia tak perlu memberikannya dengan perasaan canggung.

"Hahaha." Eunhyuk merobek pembungkus kado dengan sekali tarik. "Boleh kubuka sekarang, 'kan?" tanyanya pada Donghae.

"Biar kularang pun, kau sudah terlanjur membukanya, Hyuk."

Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh kecil. Pembungkus kado yang sudah robek tadi dibuangnya begitu saja dari balkon.

"Hei! Jangan buang sampah sembarangan!"

"Tidak apa-apa, ini 'kan tengah malam."

"Jadi kalau tengah malam, kita boleh buang sampah sembarangan?"

"He-em," Eunhyuk mengangguk acuh sambil membuka kotak pemberian Donghae. Dan mendapati CD Jason Mraz Limited Edition yang sudah dicarinya sejak berminggu-minggu lalu.

"...ini... Wah! Darimana kau tahu aku ingin ini?!" Eunhyuk mengacungkan CD itu tepat di depan wajah Donghae dengan wajah paling sumringah sepanjang hari ini.

"Aku sudah kenal kau bertahun-tahun, Hyuk...," Donghae tersenyum, bangga karena Eunhyuk menyukai hadiah darinya.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Donghae_-ya_!" Eunhyuk merangkul bahu Donghae dengan erat sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Kau harusnya tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu! Hehehe."

Sesak itu hadir lagi.

"Heh, aku lebih baik tidak tahu...," Donghae tersenyum mengejek.

"Ck. Dasar." Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya sesaat sebelum kembali asyik dengan CD barunya.

_Karena aku takut untuk tahu bahwa cintamu tidak seperti cinta yang kuinginkan._

**.**

* * *

**R**uang tengah _dorm_ sedang ramai siang ini. Hanya beberapa _member_ yang tidak ada karena harus menghadiri acara tertentu. Televisi dinyalakan dengan suara keras. Suara pembawa acara sebuah _show_ musik menggema di _dorm_ mereka.

"SNSD memang keren, ya?" celetuk Ryeowook ketika rekan se-perusahaan mereka itu tampil.

"Tentu saja. Siapa dulu _sunbae_-nya... Haha." Kangin menyahuti dari arah dapur.

"Jessica cantik sekali...," Ryeowook kembali memuji _hoobae_ mereka ketika bagian Jessica ditayangkan.

"Tidak ada yang tidak cantik di SNSD," Eunhyuk yang baru datang menyahut, mengambil bantal yang sebelumnya dipeluk Donghae untuk dipeluknya sendiri. Donghae hanya pasrah membiarkan bantalnya direbut oleh orang yang saat ini duduk dengan wajah tanpa dosa di sampingnya.

"Betul. Siapa dulu _sunbae_-nya...," Kangin kembali menyahut.

"Bodoh kalau ada orang yang menolak jadi pacar mereka," Eunhyuk menggumam dengan nada tertahan.

"...orang bodoh itu sedang duduk di sampingmu, Hyuk." Sungmin angkat suara sambil melirik Donghae yang hanya diam.

"Ah, betul juga. Kenapa kau menolak Jessica waktu itu, Hae?" Eunhyuk memutar tubuhnya sedikit serong ke arah Donghae.

"Aku tidak menyukainya," Donghae menjawab singkat.

"Yaaah~ Padahal dia cantik," Sungmin menggosok-gosok dagunya dengan gaya seorang juri.

"Baik juga." Ryeowook menyambung.

"Suaranya bagus pula," Kangin datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa sebungkus keripik apel.

Donghae hanya terdiam mendengar rekan-rekannya berceloteh seperti itu.

"Tapi dia tidak pintar _dance_, makanya Donghae tidak menyukainya." Eunhyuk menyeletuk dengan nada sok tahu.

"Oh. Berarti kau suka Hyoyeon, Hae? Waaah~" Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Bukan Hyoyeon,_ hyung_. Tapi aku. Ya, 'kan, Hae? Hahaha." Eunhyuk menjawab dengan cepat sambil menyikut lengan Donghae.

_Member _yang lain tertawa.

Donghae mau tak mau ikut tertawa karena itu memang hanya sebuah lelucon.

"Ngomong-ngomong, waktu itu kukira kau jadian dengan Hyoyeon," Sungmin berujar lagi dengan nada menggosip sambil melirik Eunhyuk. Lalu Donghae.

"Iya. Kau 'kan dekat dengannya, Hyuk...," Donghae menanggapi. Dalam hati ia berharap tidak ada yang menyadari nada perih yang tertahan dalam kalimatnya.

"Hahaha. Tidak mungkin." Eunhyuk mengibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa pendek. "Lagipula, perasaan seperti itu hanya akan merepotkan jika ditujukan pada orang yang sudah terlanjur dekat,"

"Eunhyuk-_hyung_ bicara seolah-olah dia sudah ahli dalam hal itu." Ryeowook bergumam tanpa sadar.

Donghae terdiam, meremas jemarinya sendiri semata agar sesak yang saat ini dirasakannya tidak melompat keluar.

**.**

* * *

"**H**ae?" Donghae melirik sekilas ke arah Eunhyuk yang melongokkan kepala lewat celah pintu kamar.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae tak berminat. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke laptop hitam yang dipangkunya sembari membenahi duduknya agar nyaman.

"Sedang apa?" Eunhyuk mendekati ranjang, melihat tampilan permainan _warcraft_ di layar laptop Donghae.

Donghae tidak menjawab. Eunhyuk sudah lihat ia sedang apa.

"Hoo~ Apa _warcraft_ ini saudara _starcraft_-nya Kyuhyun?"

"Mana aku tahu, tanyakan pada Kyuhyun saja...,"

"Jadi kau sudah menyerah dengan _starcraft_ dan beralih ke _warcraft_?"

"Hmm. Begitulah...,"

Eunhyuk memandangi sisi wajah Donghae yang terdekat dengannya, namun yang dipandang tak kunjung menoleh. Menghela napas pelan, Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah. Aku cari Kyuhyun dulu, siapa tahu dia punya kartu keluarga si _craft-craft _itu."

Dan suara pintu tertutup membuat Donghae mengangkat wajahnya. Memandangi pintu berwarna cokelat tua yang baru saja dilewati Eunhyuk. Tanpa sadar, genggaman Donghae pada _mouse_ laptopnya semakin mengencang.

**.**

* * *

**S**atu hari setelah Kyuhyun direpotkan dengan pertanyaan tentang hubungan _warcraft_ dan _starcraft_. Ya, Donghae tahu kalau Eunhyuk benar-benar menanyakannya pada Kyuhyun.

Pukul 1 siang dan Donghae baru selesai mandi _pagi_. Karena tidak ada kegiatan lain yang terasa lebih bagus, Donghae memilih untuk menonton televisi. Sendirian. Teman menontonnya—Eunhyuk—sedang ada jadwal hari ini, mungkin dia akan pulang sore. Tidak apa. Mungkin hal itu akan mempermudah Donghae untuk menjalankan apa yang sudah ia jalankan sejak kemarin.

Baru tiga puluh menit terlewat, Donghae mulai merasa bosan. Drama yang ia tonton adalah drama yang sama seperti minggu lalu ketika ia menontonnya bersama Eunhyuk. Tapi rasanya episode kali ini jauh lebih membosankan. Pasti karena jalan ceritanya sudah pasaran, ya, pasti karena itu.

Donghae masih sibuk memelototi pemeran utama drama itu ketika ponsel yang ia letakkan di sampingnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan nada dering yang sudah tak asing di telinga Donghae. Suara Eunhyuk ketika menyanyikan lagu Jason Mraz. Eunhyuk sendiri yang mengganti nada dering Donghae dengan lagunya. Supaya Donghae selalu mengingatnya, begitu katanya waktu itu. Sudah dua bulan lebih dan Donghae tidak pernah mengutak-atik pengaturan nada dering ponselnya.

Sedikit malas-malasan, Donghae meraih benda berwarna hitam tersebut dan mendapati nama Eunhyuk di layarnya.

Donghae terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Kemudian memilih untuk menaruh kembali ponselnya di sofa. Tanpa me-_reject_ panggilannya ataupun memencet tombol _silence_ agar nada deringnya tak terdengar.

Ponselnya berhenti berbunyi. Entah karena apa, Donghae menghela napas lega.

Tapi sebelum layar ponselnya sempat menghitam, panggilan kedua datang lagi. Dari orang yang sama. Dan Donghae mengabaikannya. Begitu juga panggilan ketiga dan keempat.

Selang beberapa menit, satu pesan masuk.

'_Hae-ya. Kau disana? Angkat teleponku. Tolong.'_

Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendapati kata 'tolong' tertera di sms Eunhyuk. Apa Eunhyuk mendapat masalah?

Sebelum Donghae men-_dial_ nomor Eunhyuk—yang sudah sangat ia hapal, ngomong-ngomong—panggilan kelima dari Eunhyuk masuk. Tanpa pikir panjang, Donghae mengangkatnya.

"_Ya_! Kau kenapa?" serbunya tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hehehe." Suara sok polos Eunhyuk terdengar begitu ceria. "Aku hanya merindukanmu."

Donghae membuang napas berat. Sesak itu datang lagi, berdentum-dentum menghantam setiap sudut rongga dada Donghae.

"Candaanmu tidak lucu."

"Oh? Apa aku mengganggumu? Memangnya kau sedang apa?"

"Tidur. Tadinya."

"Benarkah? Lalu mengapa aku melihatmu sedang duduk di depan televisi?"

"A-apa?"

"Hehehe." Donghae menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Eunhyuk berdiri di dekat pintu. Masih dengan jaket yang biasa dipakainya jika ia pergi keluar. Telepon diputus oleh Donghae.

"Sejak kapan kata 'tidur' memiliki arti 'menonton-drama-sendirian'?" Eunhyuk masuk dan ikut duduk di samping Donghae.

"Aku memang berniat tidur ketika kau meneleponku." Donghae bangkit.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidur." Donghae menjawab tanpa berhenti melangkah.

"Bukankah kau baru bangun tidur? Kau bahkan baru saja mandi, 'kan?" Eunhyuk bertanya setengah berteriak.

"Aku mengantuk lagi!" Donghae masuk ke kamar, menutup pintunya tanpa suara.

Eunhyuk pasti tahu ia baru saja berbohong. Entahlah, Donghae tidak ingin memikirkannya. _Mood_-nya sedang berada dalam tingkat paling rendah saat ini.

Donghae menatap tajam ke arah hiasan meja berbentuk ikan yang didapatnya dari Eunhyuk saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Di saat seperti ini, rasanya semua hal yang ada di dekat Donghae seperti sedang menjulurkan lidah mereka pada Donghae—mengejeknya.

Membuat Donghae membenci dirinya sendiri.

Membenci dirinya yang tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya setiap Eunhyuk ada di dekatnya. Membenci dirinya yang tidak mengganti nada dering ponselnya walaupun itu adalah hal yang bisa dilakukan dengan mudah. Membenci dirinya yang masih sering tersenyum setiap kali memandang hiasan ikan itu. Membenci dirinya yang terlalu hafal dengan aroma sabun mandi dan aroma tubuh Eunhyuk.

Donghae membenci dirinya yang harus merasakan sesak tanpa sebab. Membenci dirinya yang harus memiliki perasaan tak wajar ini.

Mungkin memang salah Donghae yang menganggap semua percakapan sederhananya dengan Eunhyuk sebagai sesuatu yang luar biasa. Salah Donghae yang membiarkan Eunhyuk mencuri segala yang dimilikinya.

Salah Donghae yang membiarkan perasaan tak bernama ini mengakar terlalu kuat.

**.**

* * *

**S**atu hari lagi terlewati. Kemarin, Donghae benar-benar menghindari Eunhyuk seharian penuh. Tidak makan bersama. Tidak ikut mengobrol bersama. Bahkan saat dipanggil untuk ikut bergabung pun, Donghae hanya menjawab ia kelelahan. Eunhyuk sudah membantah dengan mengatakan bahwa Donghae tidak memiliki alasan untuk lelah karena ia tidak memiliki jadwal di hari itu, tapi Donghae tetap bersikeras mengatakan bahwa ia hanya ingin tidur.

Pada kenyataannya, Donghae tidak dapat menutup matanya hingga lewat tengah malam.

Dan sebagai hasilnya, Donghae kembali bangun terlalu siang.

"Lee Donghae~~!" Eunhyuk merangkul Donghae dari belakang ketika Donghae hendak mengambil air minum di dapur.

"Hnngg...," Donghae hanya menggumam tidak jelas sambil menenggak air putihnya. Membiarkan Eunhyuk bergelayutan di bahunya.

"Mau kencan denganku?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Untuk sesaat, Donghae membeku. Namun ia segera sadar kalau 'kencan' yang dimaksud Eunhyuk hanya sebuah candaan. "Kemana?"

"Kita ke restoran yang waktu itu kita datangi waktu Valentine. Aku yang traktir, deh. Ya?"

Donghae terdiam, berpikir dengan keras haruskah ia mengiyakan ajakan Eunhyuk.

"...entahlah, Hyuk. Aku sedikit malas saat ini." Donghae menyingkirkan kedua lengan Eunhyuk yang tadinya melingkari lehernya.

"Nanti jam tujuh, ya? Oke? Bagus!" Eunhyuk menentukan seolah tak mendengar penolakan halus dari Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menghela napas lirih, tak dapat menolak.

**.**

* * *

**D**onghae bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya. Ada sedikit atmosfer canggung yang menguar di antara dirinya dan Eunhyuk yang saat ini duduk di seberangnya. Tapi Eunhyuk terlihat biasa saja, entah karena ia memang tidak merasakan hawa aneh ini atau ia hanya terlalu pandai menyembunyikannya. Apapun itu, Donghae tidak menyukai suasana ini—suasana yang tidak pernah tercipta di antara mereka berdua sebelumnya.

Makanan penutup mereka datang. Donghae sedikit merasa lega melihat Eunhyuk tersenyum kepada si pelayan—setidaknya Eunhyuk tersenyum, walaupun bukan untuknya—karena sejak tadi Eunhyuk hanya memasang wajah serius yang tidak pernah Donghae lihat sebelumnya.

"Jadi... apa kau sadar sesuatu? Aku menyadarinya." Eunhyuk membuka percakapan sambil mengaduk _mocca latte_-nya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menghindariku. Kau menjauhiku, Hae." _Straight-forward_. Tidak seperti Eunhyuk yang biasanya akan berbicara berputar-putar dan berbelit-belit terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk melakukannya." Donghae mengelak, walaupun ia tahu Eunhyuk tak mudah dibohongi. Pemuda itu terlalu mengenalnya.

"Bohong. Pembohong."

"Aku tidak—," Donghae menahan kalimatnya ketika mendengar Eunhyuk bicara.

"Kau harusnya tahu seberapa besar rasa cintaku padamu. Melihatmu menjauhiku itu... rasanya sakit sekali, Hae. Sakit."

Donghae tertegun menatap wajah serius Eunhyuk.

"..."

Donghae terdiam selama beberapa detik. Hal yang ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menatap Eunhyuk, menelusuri setiap jengkal ekspresi Eunhyuk yang terlihat sungguh-sungguh dan juga berusaha keras menetralkan detak jantungnya. Dan Donghae berharap tidak akan ada tawa yang keluar setelah ini.

"Hahaha. Kau menanggapinya dengan serius, eh?"

Tawa itu lagi.

Candaan seperti itu lagi.

Cukup sudah.

"Berhenti menertawakan hal yang tidak lucu," Ini bukan Donghae. Donghae tidak pernah memotong tawa Eunhyuk dengan nada dingin. Donghae tidak pernah menatap Eunhyuk dengan tajam seolah-olah pemuda itu telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya mendendam.

"...he?" Untuk sesaat ada ekspresi sendu di wajah Eunhyuk sebelum terganti menjadi wajah polos.

"Kau pikir leluconmu barusan lucu?" Donghae menyadari ekspresi terkejut yang berusaha disembunyikan Eunhyuk.

"Oh ya, mungkin lucu bagimu karena kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi diriku. Kau selalu menganggap semuanya lelucon yang akan berakhir dengan tawa konyol dan tidak menyakitkan bagi siapa-siapa. Tapi kau salah, Hyuk...,"

Donghae menghela napas. Meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengatakan semuanya sekarang.

"...salah besar." Donghae melanjutkan dengan nada tertahan. Sesak itu datang dengan lebih hebat sekarang. Sangat sesak sehingga Donghae merasa dadanya seperti tengah ditimpa logam berat.

"..." Eunhyuk tidak menjawab.

Donghae menyadari perubahan ekspresi Eunhyuk. Senyum gusi si pemuda menghilang, wajahnya berubah serius. Terlalu serius, malah. Dia seperti bukan Eunhyuk. Donghae tidak akan terkejut jika nantinya Eunhyuk melontarkan ekspresi jijik untuknya.

"Dan kau tidak tahu seberapa menyakitkannya bagiku ketika aku mengatakan itu hanya lelucon, bukan?"

Donghae tertegun. Sedikit harapan muncul namun segera terkikis ketika ia membayangkan Eunhyuk yang tertawa setelah kalimat tersebut dilontarkan.

Mulut Eunhyuk terbuka.

Ini dia. Donghae sudah bersiap untuk kembali mendengar suara tawa Eunhyuk yang akan melukainya lagi. Lalu mungkin ia akan ikut tertawa dan berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya terikut dengan lelucon Eunhyuk. Tapi kali ini, bayangannya tidak jadi kenyataan.

"Bukan hanya kau yang mengkhawatirkan persahabatan kita. Bukan hanya kau yang takut hubungan kita akan berbeda jika perasaan ini terkatakan."

Donghae sadar tidak akan ada tawa setelah kalimat ini. Donghae tahu ini bukan lelucon ketika ia melihat air menggenang di sudut mata Eunhyuk yang bening.

"Bukan hanya kau yang menderita karena menahan perasaan ini, bodoh...,"

"..."

Hening. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang hanya menunduk dalam-dalam.

Dalam diam, Donghae merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sekarang ia makin membenci dirinya yang mengharap Eunhyuk peka akan perasaannya di saat dia lah satu-satunya pihak yang tidak mengerti.

Setengah hatinya berharap Eunhyuk akan tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya hanya lelucon. Tak apa jika Donghae harus merasakan sesak itu lagi, sesak yang ditimbulkan karena air mata Eunhyuk jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding candaannya.

"...berhenti membuatku merasa bersalah, Hyuk...," Donghae tahu ia semakin terdengar tidak tahu diri, tapi ia tidak sanggup melihat Eunhyuk yang seperti ini.

"Asal kau mau berhenti menjauhiku...," Eunhyuk menggumam lirih.

Dan Donghae semakin merasa bersalah. Setelah semua ini, yang diminta Eunhyuk hanya itu?

"Aku... Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku tidak pernah menjauhimu." Donghae bersikeras menyangkal hal yang sebenarnya sudah ia rencanakan berhari-hari yang lalu.

"Oke. Teman?" Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya sembab tapi tidak dengan wajahnya. Ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Donghae.

Donghae mengabaikannya. "Aku ingin lebih dari teman."

Eunhyuk terperangah.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau aku ingin berpacaran dengan laki-laki." Lanjut Donghae lagi, meluruskan kalimat sebelumnya. "Lagipula, aku tidak yakin kalau ini cinta...,"

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar—sedikit geli karena ia memikirkan hal yang sama persis. "_Yeah_, aku pun begitu."

"Ayo pulang. Tetap kau yang traktir, 'kan?" Donghae bangkit berdiri.

"Iya. Tenang saja." Eunhyuk ikut bangkit dan beranjak ke kasir sambil terus tersenyum.

Donghae tersenyum tertahan. Sesak itu hilang tiba-tiba. Ia tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang dirasakannya pada Eunhyuk. Mungkin hanya sebatas kekaguman yang terlalu tinggi. Atau rasa sayang yang terlalu besar. Atau mungkin juga ini benar-benar cinta.

Satu hal yang membuat Donghae merasa lega, ia yakin persahabatannya dengan Eunhyuk tidak akan berubah apapun yang terjadi.

Eunhyuk merangkulnya selepas pemuda itu membayar. Dan rangkulan itu tidak lepas—semakin erat, malah—hingga mereka sampai di mobil.

Malam ini, Donghae tidur nyenyak dengan dada yang terasa ringan.

**.**

* * *

**FINITE**

**End of the story**

* * *

.

.

**a/n : **Bagi yang mengharapkan EunHae jadian, maaf yaaa~ [sisipkan emot evil disini] Sejujurnya, saya agak gak tega untuk membuat Donghae tersiksa karena perasaannya sendiri. Tapi akhir-akhir ini saya sedang dalam _mood_ kelabu. Jadi semua plot _fluffy_ yang manis dan unyu-unyu itu hilang entah kemana, dan... hasilnya ya fic ini-_-

Nge-gantung, kah? Bagi saya kok enggak, ya? :D /tendanged

Oh ya, saya lagi tergila-gila sama Eunhyuk yang nge-_cover_ **I'm Yours**-nya Jason Mraz. Makanya beliau(?) saya masukkan di fic ini. Wkwk. Walaupun Eunhyuk sudah lama banget nyanyikan itu, entah mengapa baru sekarang saya tergila-gila. Hehe.

_Well_, sebentar lagi saya UN. Yaaayy~! Dan pada saat itu tiba, _definitely no handphone, no laptop, no internet_... Hiks.  
Tapi, gak peduli seberapa benci saya sama Ujian Nasional (yang hobinya bikin orang deg-degan) saya tetap minta do'a _readers_ semua, _ne_~ Do'akan semoga UN saya lancar dan dapat nilai bagus, kemudian saya bisa masuk di SMA pilihan saya, terus kuliah dengan baik, dapat suami yang baik hati serta tampan, dan jadi orang sukses nantinya! /slap

Okesip. Yang baca sampai paragraf ini, semoga jodohnya cakep!

Dan yang minta sekuel... akan saya hantui dalam tidurnya. /dor

_Last but not least,__** your comments, concrits, and good critisms will be very very appreciated. Review, please? X3**_

**[yang review saya do'akan bisa ketemu biasnya suatu hari nanti. (:**]


End file.
